Takalisky
"Repost." -Takalisky on the 1st post of Top-kek, September 2014 Takalisky is an oldfag of Top-Kek and a regular OC maker. Present since the alpha stage, he is one of the most recurrent users of the site. His avatar pic is a watermelon, and is often mentioned as such in several OCs of the community. On 22nd October 2015, Takalisky has been named the Main Administrator of Top-Kek by Lord Lucifer due to the latter's personal impediments to watch fully on Top-Kek, leading Top-Kek to a new era. History Origins Like every many other oldfags, Takalisky is native from Hugelol where he was a decent poster and commenter. Around march 2014, he was one of the several oldfags who responded to Lucifer's call to create a group meant to improve the site's situation. In the night of the 31st of August 2014, when Genius rose questions about Lucifer and Seitenbach's bans, Takalisky was remembered featuring among the troublemakers, and was banned with Genius and the other impertinent users the same night. On Top-Kek Contribution "ur gay lel" -Takalisky to Lord Lucifer, on the 2051st post of Top-kek, December 11th, 2014 Since Top-Kek's birth, Takalisky has been one of the most regular and contributing users on the site. On 20 February 2015, he was recorded being the third user with highest post-karma with 2800 keks, behind Shadowdude with 8300 keks and Lord_Lucifer with 5200 keks. Although main of his posts are reposts, he has been seen submitting several OC posts. On 11th September 2015, Takalisky is confirmed being the second best user regarding kek/post ratio, with a 29.66 IDM. Personality "Top-Kek: The only site where you get bitched at ''for being self-centered by a watermelon" -One of Tionblaze's tags on the 2123th post of Top-Kek. Takalisky is known for being one of the biggest assholes harshest users against the newfags, and especially the New Fag Alliance, and accused them multiple times in the past for creating "Self-centred OC": a post where their creator features in it with main goal to show-off inside of the community. These events led him to gain a reputation of party crasher, in constant war against cirlejerking on the site. On Tiny-Chat Takalisky is a moderator on the Tinychat server which he frequently attends to. And just as every respectable moderators, he often abuses of his rights, especially by starting random youtube videos at an excessive point that it inspired one of the main rules of the TinyChat Drinking-Game. Takalisky and the 7th Element One of the main videos Takalisky enjoys broadcasting on the chatroom is a 10 hours loop of the refrain of "The 7th Element" from the musician Vitas. This video quickly turned into a trend inside of the community, and Takalisky often gets either attributed to Vitas' odd dancing on the latter's video clip, or to the quote: BALALALALA AH-HA-HA ! meant to imitate the sound Vitas transmits by flicking his tongue on the refrain. The hype led to the creation of several posts or OC among the community, such as the 5768th post by Gandalf the White, where he announces the creation of a Tumblr blog dedicated to the trend: http://takaliskybelike.tumblr.com Takalisky was renamed "Balalaaa" during the Userbase Rename, in reference to the 7th Element trend. Category:Users Category:Tinychat moderators Category:Admins